L'Harceleur
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Inspiré d'un épisode de Ghost Whisperer. Un homme qui pourtant ne semblait pas dangeureux va faire basculer le monde de Steve et de Danny quand il décide de s'en prendre à l'un deux. Slash Mcdanno.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voici avec une fic McDanno, un couple que je viens de découvrir et que j'apprécie particulièrement en ce moment. Cette fic est inspirée d'un épisode de Ghost Whisperer (S03 Ep04). Les dialogues sont tirés de l'épisode mais j'en ai modifié quelques uns, et il y en aura beaucoup dans ma fic. Voilà, bonne lecture ! :)

°OoooO°

**L'Harceleur**

Le commandant Steve McGarrett sortait avec son second, le lieutenant Danny Williams, depuis maintenant 6 mois. Ils avaient attendu 2 mois avant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux deux autres membres de l'équipe, Kono et Chin, ayant peur de leur réaction. Mais au final, les deux cousins avaient été extrêmement heureux pour leurs collègues.

- Depuis le temps que vous vous cherchiez ! ajouta la jeune asiatique avec un grand sourire.

_8h30_

C'est à cette heure ci que nous retrouvons Steve et Danny sont dans leur superbe Camaro blanche en direction de leur nouvelle scène de crime.

- Encore une nuit qu'on a pas pu terminer ! Les gens n'ont que ça à faire de se faire tuer dès le matin ? dit le petit blond en baillant. Ils peuvent pas attendre 14h ?

- Nan, sinon les meurtriers se feraient surprendre et ça gacherait notre plaisir.

- Notre plaisir ? Mais où trouves-tu du plaisir ? Au moins ça nous faciliterait notre travail.

- C'est ça le truc. Si c'est trop facile, c'est moins drôle et on s'ennui.

- Mouais, répondit Danny avec une petite moue qui fit sourire Steve alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime.

Les deux amants descendirent de leur véhicule et se dirigèrent vers Kono, Chin et Max, le médecin légiste.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Steve en tout bon chef d'équipe.

- Colleen FINN, 26 ans. Elle serait tombée de l'escalier de secours relié à son appartement, répondit Chin.

- Tombée ou poussée ? intervint Danny

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le médecin légiste. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle s'est brisée la nuque en tombant, et c'est également la cause de la mort. Le corps ne présente pas de traces de lutte. Cette rue va donner une impression encore plus lugubre qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Tiens Steve, dit Kono en lui tendant une carte de visite. On a trouvé ça sur elle, c'est celle d'un avocat, un certain Shane CARSON.

- Bien, on va aller le voir avec Danny et vous, vous rentrez au QG et vous cherchez des infos sur notre victime et vous irez interroger les voisins et cherchez si il y a une caméra de vidéo surveillance.

°OooooO°

_10h00 - Bureau de l'avocat Shane Carson_

- Bonjour M. Carson. Je me présente, commandant McGarrett et voici le lieutenant Williams. Nous travaillons pour l'agence Hawaii 5-0. Nous aurions aimé vous parler.

- Bien sûr, je vous en pris asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

- Alors commandant McGarrett c'est ça ? En quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

- Désolé de vous annoncez la nouvelle de cette façon mais Melle Colleen Finn a été retrouvé morte ce matin.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible !

- En effet, nous sommes désolés. Nous avons pris contact avec vous car nous avons retrouvé votre carte de visite dans les vêtements de la victime. Etait-ce l'une de vos clientes ?

- Euh non ...

- Votre petite amie peut-être ?

- Non pas vraiment ...

- Pouvez-vous être un peu plus clair ? intervint Danny. Qui était-ce pour vous ?

- Colleen... Comment vous dire ... Elle et moi, on est sortit quelques fois ensemble. Elle a été stagiaire dans mon cabinet pendant environ deux ans. Elle était intelligente , mignone ... C'est ... pas facile...

- Je vois ça, lança Danny d'un air fatigué.

- Tout le monde pensait que c'était une gentille fille, seulement, après avoir passé quelques soirées en sa compagnie, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait une case en moins.

- Et est-elle tombée amoureuse de vous ? demanda Steve avec un peu plus de sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, mais quand j'ai arrêté de sortir avec elle, elle a pété les plombs. Elle est devenue... Obsédé par moi.

- Comme une harceleuse obsétionnelle ?

- Oui je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai reçu des tonnes de lettres auquelles je n'ai jamais répondu et de nombreux bouquets de fleurs.

- Quel genre de fleurs ?

- Des roses oranges, dont on raffolait tous les deux. Je lui en ai renvoyé un d'ailleurs la semaine dernière avec un message pour lui dire que c'était réellement fini et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête ses "bizareries".

- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, fit Danny.

- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu se suicider et que le bouquet aurait été l'élément déclancheur ?

- Le suicide est une des hypothèses envisagées, continua le blond, mais d'autres pistes sont encore maintenues tenez voici ma carte, appelez-moi si vous pensez à quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait nous aider. On pourrait avoir encore besoin de vous.

- Je le ferai. Au revoir Messieurs.

Shane CARSON serra la main du NavySeal puis celle du blond, ajoutant une légère pression et encrant son regard dans le sien. Danny se sentit mal à l'aise, lâcha rapidement cette main audacieuse et partit, se disant que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

°OooooO°

_18h00 - Rassemblement des infos_

Kono, Chin, Steve et Danny se retrouvèrent autour de la table tactile pour confronter les différentes infos qu'ils avaient collecté.

- Bon, voyons voir ce que l'on a. Kono et Chin, les voisins, ça donne quoi ?

- Et bien pas grand chose, commença Kono, ils la voyaient peu. Apparement, elle vivait repliée sur elle-même. Personne ne venait chez elle, et elle ne prenait jamais l'ascenceur, de peur de s'y retrouver enfermée sans doute. Selon la gardienne de l'immeuble, la case "personne(s) à joindre en cas de problèmes" est restée vide.

- Ce que tu dis colle avec mes recherches, poursuivit Danny, je n'ai trouvé aucun proche de cette fille. C'est dingue, je trouve même pas où elle travaillait.

- Elle était avocate stagiaire, tu t'es renseigné auprès des différents cabinets en ville ?

- Oui Steve, et j'ai fait le tour des fleuristes à 20km à la ronde. Elle devait payer les fleurs en liquide parce qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Je suis complètement dans le brouillard.

- Attendez, reprit Chin, si elle harcelait quelqu'un, la police doit avoir un dossier sur elle.

- Exact, mais on s'en occupera demain, ok ?

- Bien Steve, mais il semblerait que cette affaire soit réglée plus vite que prévue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Chin ? demanda Steve

- Eh bien, je vous laisse regarder la vidéo de surveillance qui donne en plein sur l'escalier de secours. _On voit la victime arriver en courant et passer par dessus la rembarde._

- Donc elle serait tombée toute seule c'est ça ? supposa Danny

- Regarde bien, intervint Steve, elle court et elle a l'air affolée.

- Comme si elle tentait de fuir quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. On pourrait avoir cette personne avec la notion de non assistance à personne en danger plutôt qu'avec celle du meurtre. Bien vous avez tous fait du bon travail, je vous propose que chacun rentre chez soit.

- Ok à demain, firent Kono et Chin.

- Allez Danno, on rentre à la maison, fit Steve en posant un bisou dans le cou de son compagnon.

°OooooO°

_23h00 - Chez Steve et Danny_

Steve était couché depuis plus d'une heure, attendant que son blond vienne le rejoindre. Ce dernier n'arrivant toujours pas, il se leva et décida de descendre au salon pour savoir ce que son amant fabriquait au lieu de venir dormir avec lui. Il le trouva assit sur le canapé devant son PC.

- Regardez qui est encore en bas devant son ordi en train de s'informer sur... les 5 catégories de harceleurs ? C'est sympa comme lecture pour bien dormir.

- Oui, c'est bien mieux qu'un conte de fée. Au début ça donne la chair de poule et à la fin t'es terrifié. Pourquoi t'es redescendu ?

- Je me sentais un peu seul à attendre que tu viennes te coucher.

- Désolé, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la situation qu'a dû vivre cet avocat là, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Shane Carson.. Allez, ça fait rien, je vais remplacer l'amour par la nourriture. Tu veux un sandwich ?

- Non merci. Au faite tu savais que la plupart des harceleurs sont convaincus d'avoir une liaison avec la personne qu'ils traquent ? Poursuivit Danny en se levant et en allant s'appuyer sur l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine tout en regardant son compagnon se préparer un sandwich.

- Non, je ne le savais pas. Donc, ça veut dire que Colleen croyait vraiment que Shane était son petit ami ?

- Oui et en général, les harceleurs sont atteints d'une maladie mentale.

- Il faudra donc se renseigner pour savoir si elle prenait des anti-psychotiques.

- Ouais et je pense que son profil pourrait coller avec celui d'une hérotomane si on en croit ce document : "Veut se faire aimer de sa victime en lui envoyant des fleurs ou des lettres d'amour rarement violentes"

- Au moins, Shane n'a pas eu à craindre que son appat finisse à la marmite !

- Pfff, t'es bête. Ca me rappelle le film "Liaisons fatales". La harceleuse, elle, fait partie de la catégorie des prédateurs-traqueurs. Ils aiment isoler et contrôler leur victime.

- Et bah, c'est bien flippant tous ça !

- Quelque soit la catégorie, à la place de Shane, je serai mort de trouille.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Bon allez, je retourne me coucher. Et si tu veux me harceler, tu sais où me trouver !

- Attends une seconde, tu vas pas manger ton sandwich dans ton lit ?!

- Dans mon lit non, mais dans notre lit, oui.

- Cours !

Et c'est ainsi que Danny poursuivit Steve dans l'escalier, jusqu'à atteindre LEUR chambre et régler ce problème de sandwich.

°OooooO°

Fin du chapitre 1.. Alors ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Je tiens à dire que l'enquête passe vraiment en second plan de la fic et que celle ci a pour centre l'histoire avec le harceleur. Bonne lecture !

°OooooO°

_10h00_

Danny entra dans l'appartement de la victime pour en faire une fouille méticuleuse. Ce logement semblait s'accorder avec la rue et ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de sa locataire : lugubre, avec du mobilier en bois et des murs aux couleurs froides ; un léger duvet de poussière recouvrait certains meubles et donnait un côté renfermé à la pièce. Danny en fit grossièrement le tour avant de commencer les vraies recherches. Il fouilla l'appartement de fond en comble, retournant chaque cousin, ouvrant chaque tiroir, chaque placard, trouvant le bouquet de fleurs de l'avocat dans une poubelle... Jusqu'à soulever le matelas du lit de Collenn pour y trouver une pochette cartonnée.

- Tiens tiens tiens, viens par ici ma jolie !

Il l'ouvrit et trouva dedans plusieurs documents d'ordre judiciaire ainsi que la carte d'un policier. Il les regarda vaguement, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'accroche sur un mot, puis un nom, un prénom...

- Oh merde, c'est pas possible.

Mais malheureusement si. Et en y réflécissant, cela pouvait avoir un gros lien avec l'affaire en cours. Il courru jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir si "le problème" était dehors mais non, personne ne se trouvait dans la rue. Il était plus qu'étrange que les voisins avaient dit que personne ne venait voir la victime, car les documents qu'avaient trouvé Danny prouvaient le contraire . Intrigué et quelque peu inquiet, il sortit de l'appartement de la victime et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Steve, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- Allo ?

- Steve ? C'est Danny.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pas bon du tout. En soulevant le matelas, j'ai trouvé une pochette et dedans j'ai trouvé des injonctions d'éloignements consécutives à un harcèlement !

- Où est le problème ? Cela confirme bien notre théorie sur le passé de notre victime...

- Mais non, tu comprends pas ! Ces demandes d'éloignement sont à l'encontre de Shane CARSON, car en réalité c'était elle la victime !

- Ah le salaud ! Il nous a mentit et tourné l'histoire à son avantage !

- Oui, ce qui veut dire que c'est lui le harceleur ! Bordel, où sont ces maudites clés de voitures ?!

- Calme toi Danny, pourquoi tu paniques ?

- Parce que cette rue est glauque, et parce que... Bordel, je le sens pas ce mec ! Les regards qu'il m'a lancé quand on l'a rencontré ...

- Youhou, réveilles-toi, c'est pas toi sa cible, il s'intéresse à des femmes, pas à des hommes !

Arrête de stresser pour rien !

- Ok, ok... J'ai aussi trouvé la carte d'un policier du HPD, un certain David CAMBELL.

- Bien, on va aller l'interroger, tu me rejoinds là-bas ?

- Oui, je ...

- Danny ? Danno, t'es là ?

Mais le blond n'écoutait plus le brun, son regard figé sur un homme à l'autre bout de la rue qui ressemblait étrangement à Shane. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et lui fit froid dans le dos. Son regard fixait toujours l'homme immobile, s'attendant à ce qu'il avance vers lui. Un miaulement de chat sur-aigü derrière lui le fit sursauter et il laissa échapper un cri de peur. Quand il se retourna l'homme avait disparu. La voix inquiète de son amant, toujours au téléphone, le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance.

- Danny ! Babe, répond moi !

- C'est bon Steve, je suis là.

- Bon sang Danno, je failli mourir d'angoisse, me refais jamais ça !

- Pardon... J'ai cru... C'est pas important. Je te rejoinds tout de suite devant le HPD.

- Ok, à toute suite.

- Steve ?

- Oui mon coeur ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

°OooooO°

_11h00_

Steve était déjà arrivé devant les locaux du HPD et attendait son amant avec impatience. Mon dieu qu'il avait eu peur en ne l'entendant plus répondre au téléphone. En voyant la Camaro blanche arriver, il sortit de son 4x4 et se précipita vers la voiture de sport et dès que Danny en fut sortit, il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Woh... Tu as eu si peur que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour ne pas répondre ?

- Je ... Je cherchais mes clés mais je les trouvais pas alors j'ai posé le téléphone sur le toit de la voiture pour avoir mes deux mains libres pour les chercher.

- Ok... répondit Steve, peu convaincu. Allez, allons voir ce flic.

Ils entrèrent dans les bureaux du HPD et demandèrent à voir l'agent CAMBELL. Ce dernier les reçu dans son bureau.

- Agent David CAMBELL ? Commandant McGarett et Lieutenant Williams, 5-0.

- Tiens, que me vaut la visite de mes chers collègues ? Je vous en pris asseyez vous.

- Merci. Nous voudrions vous montrez ses documents. Il s'agit d'injonctions d'éloignement en faveur de Melle Colleen FINN contre un avocat, Shane CARSON.

- Oui c'est exact, ce salaud l'a harcelait. Mais... Il doit y avoir un problème puisque vous êtes là.

- Melle FINN a été retrouvé morte ce matin, annonça Danny.

- Il a osé aller si loin ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est lui le tueur, reprit Steve. Parlez nous un peu de l'affaire.

- A la base, je ne savais rien sur les harceleurs. Il a fait de moi un expert.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison ?

- C'est un avocat, il sait comment contrôler les lois anti-harcèlement. Et il est très malin. Il ira au seuil des limites autorisées mais ne les franchira pas.

- Cet homme a l'air d'avoir les reins solides, c'est un avocat performant et dans son milieu, et on a l'air d'avoir une haute estime de lui, continua Steve.

- Des tas de harceleurs sont souvent haut placés dans leur hiérarchie et une vrai relation amoureuse pourrait entraver leur carrière. Alors ils s'en inventent une imaginaire sur laquelle ils ont tout contrôle. Mais je crois que Shane était vraiment persuadé d'être le prince charmant de Colleen. Voyez, CARSON est ce que l'on peut appeler un sociopathe-prédateur. Il va isoler, il va faire en sorte d'éloigner toutes les personnes de l'entourage de sa victime de façon à ce que sa proie n'est plus que lui.

- Mais comment c'est possible qu'un détraqué ait pu éloigner ses amis ? s'indigna Danny.

- En les obligeant à le faire sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il a harcelé ces personnes comme vous n'imaginez pas. Il a raconté des mensonges et les a manipulé comme des marionettes. Il la voulait vraiment pour lui tout seul.

- Vous croyez qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec sa mort ? demanda Steve.  
- Je pense, oui.

- Le truc, c'est qu'on a tout passé au crible et on a rien, soupira Danny.

- Vous savez, ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir aider une pauvre victime. J'aurai tellement voulu voir son regard briller à nouveau.

- Nous comprenons, reprit Steve. Mais vous avez essayé, vous ne l'avais jamais lâchée, je suis sûre qu'elle vous est reconnaissante.

- Je n'aurai pas le repos tant que cette ordure ne sera pas sous les verrous. Faites attention, il pourrait aussi s'en prendre à vous.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il peut s'en prendre aussi aux hommes ? s'inquiéta Danny.

- Cet homme est capable de tout.

°OooooO°

_Au même moment, dans le bureau de Shane._

- Je t'aimais vraiment Colleen. On était bien ensemble. Mais t'as jamais su apprécier les choses que j'ai faites pour toi. Même quand tu m'as été infidèle, mais tu es pardonnée. Comme avec ce contable indépendant, tu te souviens de lui ? Je savais que c'était pas un mec pour toi, mais j'ai laissé la partie se dérouler. Tu sais Colleen, je te l'ai jamais dit mais j'étais présent le soir où vous avez rompu. J'ai vu comment ce minable t'as laissé attendre toute seule devant l'entrée du restaurant. Et qui était là ensuite pour te consoler ? Ah non, vraiment tu m'as brisé le coeur, mais tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir. C'est terminé, c'est fini nous deux. Je crois qu'il est tant de passer à autre chose. Eh oui, maintenant que tu es morte, tout est possible ! J'ai changé de bord tu sais ? Je t'ai remplacé par un blondinet très sexy, Daniel WILLIAMS.

_Sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Shane, on peut voir défiler un diaporama de photos de Danny._

Il a besoin de moi, je n'avais pas encore compris et je pense que lui non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant, la gène qu'il a ressentit quand je lui ai serré la main confirme tout. Il veut que je l'appelle, il l'a dit lui même. Mais j'hésite, c'est toujours délicat quand on découvre ses sentiments pour une personne. C'est une drôle de chose l'amour... Nan, je sais, je vais lui offrir un petit cadeau, ça fait toujours plaisir.

°OooooO°

Voilà ! Alors, ça vous plait toujours ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !

°OooooO°

_13h00_

Danny avait réussi à avoir Grace, sa petite princesse, pour lui tout seul cet après-midi. Après un bon repas, il avait décidé d'emmener sa fille dans un supermarché pour lui acheter un nouveau jouet.

- Mon petit chat, je te laisse regarder, je vais voir les chemises. Je reviens d'accord ?

- Oui Danno !

- A toute suite, monkey.

Grace regardait cette montagne de jouet avec émerveillement. Finalement, elle se décida pour prendre un dauphin, qui ira rejoindre sa petite collection.

- C'est un très bon choix que tu fais.

La petite fille se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux bouclés avec des lunettes de soleil.

- Ton papa n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si il a dit qu'il revenait.

- Ah d'accord. Je suis l'un de ses amis.

- Pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Je le connais depuis peu. Mais je connais son surnom ! Danno, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Donc ça prouve que je le connais. Je dois y aller. Dis-moi jeune fille, tu pourrais donner cette fleur à ton papa ? Je pense que ça lui ferait très plaisir.

- D'accord.

- Merci ma puce.

Elle regarda l'homme s'en aller, sans trop se poser de questions. Son jeune âge la rendait si innocente. Elle courut rejoindre son papa au rayon chemise.

- Papa, papa ! Il y a un monsieur qui m'a donné une fleur pour toi !

Danny se figea quand il vu que sa petite Grace lui tendait une rose orange, comme Shane le faisait avec ses victimes.

- Ma puce, qui t'as donné ça ?

- Un monsieur avec des lunettes noires. Il te connait puisqu'il t'a appelé Danno ! C'est ton ami ?

- Non, pas vraiment ma puce. Ecoute, je préfère te ramener chez ta mère.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? T'as dis que je pouvais rester tout l'après-midi avec toi !

- Je sais trésor mais écoute... Ce monsieur, il est méchant et tu seras plus en sécurité chez ta mère qu'avec moi ou chez oncle Steve.

- Pardon Danno... Je savais pas... Il a dit qu'il était ton ami.

- Je sais ma puce, je sais. Allez on s'en va.

Après avoir payé le jouet de Grace, Danny et Grace sortirent du magasin. Il fit attention autour de lui pour voir si Shane l'observait mais ne remarqua rien de suspect. Il installa la petite fille à l'arrière de la Camaro et démarra pour ramener la petite chez sa mère. En arrivant à la villa de Rachel, c'est dernière fut surprise que Daniel la ramène si tôt. Il lui demanda de ne pas poser de questions, de garder un oeil sur Grace et surtout de faire attention à elle. Il se réinstalla derrière le volant, passa une main sur son visage, regarda la rose orange sur le siège passager. Et voilà, il est sa nouvelle cible. Mon dieu, comment avait-il réussi à se mettre dans un telle galère. Et curieusement, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Steve, il n'avait pas envie de le méler à ça. Alors, il décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui, selon lui, pouvait l'aider : David CAMBELL.

°OooooO°

_15h00 - Bureau de l'agent CAMBELL_

- Lieutenant WILLIAMS ? Deux fois dans la même journée, c'est une première !

- Ecoutez, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il faut que je sache s'il y a un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire.

- Cette rose dans votre main ... Vous êtes sa nouvelle proie c'est ça ?

- Oui je crois, et je ne tiens pas à finir comme Colleen. Il faut trouver un truc pour le faire enfermer.

- Il a jeté son dévolu sur vous. Vous devez considérez que tous vos proches sont menacés.

- Oui je sais, il a déja repérer ma fille en lui demandant de me donner cette stupide rose orange ! Comment il a su que c'était ma fille ? Comment il obtient ses informations ?

- Il use de son charme et c'est un pro en informatique, parce que pour faire ce qu'il fait, il faut accéder à des dossiers top secrets, craquer des centaines de mots de passes.

- Oui mais c'est illégal !

- Oui, seulement il faut un mandat pour saisir son ordinateur et prouver qu'il le fait or pour ça, il faut avoir quelque chose de solide contre lui.

- Et manque de chance, c'est un avocat.

- Eh oui. Notre seul espoir de le coincer , c'est d'avoir accès à son ordinateur. Mais il prend toutes les précautions pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Alors, en dehors de ça, il n'y a absolument rien que je puisse faire pour me défendre contre lui ?

- Pourquoi je déteste tant ce type d'après vous ?

- Quelle enflure !

- J'ai une question, avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Oui... Il s'agit de...

- Du commandant McGarett ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Non mais votre petit calin devant les locaux n'était pas très discret.

- Ah oui, répondit Danny en rougissant. Il a eu peur parce qu'à un moment je ne répondais plus au téléphone. J'avais cru ...

- Oui ?

- Voir Shane au bout de la rue. Je sortais tout juste de l'appartement de Colleen.

- Lui en avez vous parlé ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire. Vous l'avez dit vous même, tous mes proches sont menacés.

- Je respecte votre choix, mais sachez que si ça devait dégénérer, il serait alors préférable de lui dire.

- On verra... Au pire, on en est qu'au début hein ? Une simple rose.

- Je suis au regret de vous dire que tout peu aller très vite.

- Je sais.

°OooooO°

_21h00 - Maison de Steve (et Danny accessoirement)_

Après avoir parler longtemps avec l'agent CAMBELL, Danny avait décidé de rouler pour se calmer un peu. Il avait essayé de joindre Steve pour lui dire qu'il rentrerai tard mais la ligne était toujours occupée. L'orage grondant et la pluie tombant à flot, il décida alors de rentrer.

- Bonsoir.

Danny ne put retenir un sourire en entendant une musique douce parvenir à ces oreilles. Il s'avança et vit que son homme lui avait préparé un diner au chandelle et avait mis une ambiance chaleureuse avec les lumières tamisées.

- Tu sais, j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais mon téléphone marchais pas.

En tendant l'oreille, il entendit un bruit d'eau qui coule et se dit que Steve était dans la salle de bain. Il monta à l'étage et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois en voyant des bougies partout.

- Whaou, t'as vraiment sorti le grand jeu.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, enleva son pantalon et sa cravate. Il se retrouva donc en boxer avec sa chemise ouverte.

- Steve ?

Son sourire s'estompa très vite et un masque de peur s'installa à la place. Au milieu de la douche, se trouvait... Une Rose Orange.

- Non ! Pas avec moi !

Il sortit en grands bruits de la salle de bain et ouvrit avec panique toutes les portes de l'étage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit celle de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant, il remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il se précipita pour la fermer mais son corps se glaça quand il vit en bas Shane.

- Partez ! Allez-vous en !

- Je croyais que ça vous ferait plaisir de me voir !

- J'ai un compagnon et il va rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre !

- Je ne crois pas, non !

- Quoi ? murmura Danny, la panique s'insinuant doucement dans ces veines? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! cria-t-il, le désespoir s'emparant de lui.

- Je crois que sa soeur à eu un accident. Il a dû aller à l'hôpital en urgence. Il ne va pas rentrer avant un bon moment !

°OooooO°

_Au même moment, au centre médical d'Hawaii_

Steve et Chin étaient en train de boire un verre dans un des nombreux bars de Honolulu quand il reçu un appel de l'hôpital. Sa soeur venait d'être hospitalisée suite à un accident de voiture. Steve n'était même pas au courant qu'elle était rentrée du continent. C'est inquiet qu'il arriva à l'hôpital, accompagné de Chin.

- Bonsoir, je viens voir ma soeur, Mary-Ann McGarett.

- Une seconde... McGarett vous dites ?

- Oui, elle vient d'avoir un accident.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai personne à ce nom.

- Attendez, il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est l'établissement qui m'a appelé, plus précisément un certain Dr LITVAC.

- Quand avez-vous reçu cet appel ?

- Je sais pas, je dirais il y a 20 minutes.

- Alors ça m'étonnerai que ce soit lui qui vous ait appeler. Le Dr LITVAC est au bloc depuis plus d'une heure.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine. On a dû vous faire un canular.

- Bon, très bien, merci.

- Je vous en pris.

- C'est quoi ce plan pourri ? lança Chin. Ta soeur va bien ?

- Oui je viens de lui envoyer un message et elle va bien.

- Les gens sont vraiment des abrutis.

- C'est clair, tiens un appel entrant. C'est peut-être celui qui m'a fait un canular qui rappelle.

- Attends, mets le haut-parleur que j'entende.

- Alors ça t'amuse tant que ça de faire des blagues pourries qui font perdre du temps aux gens ?

- Euh ... Commandant McGarett ? Ici l'agent CAMBELL.

- Ah excusez-moi, on m'a fait un canular en me faisant croire que ma soeur était à l'hôpital et je pensais que cette personne me rappelait.

- Oh mon dieu, il est passé à l'acte.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ecoutez, c'est trop long pour que je vous explique ce qui se passe par téléphone. Alors écoutez moi attentivement. C'est Shane CARSON qui vous a joué ce tour.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait, nous perdons du temps !

- Du temps pour quoi ?

- Votre compagnon est venu me voir, il a reçu l'une des roses de Shane. C'est sa nouvelle cible.

- Vous plaisentez ?!

- Non, je vous assure qu'il est en danger. Je vous avez dit qu'il faisait tout pour éloigner les proches de ses victimes, et il vous a fait ce canular pour que vous soyez loin de votre amant !Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Chez moi.

- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! Je n'arrive plus à le joindre, Shane a dû couper la ligne.

- Ok je suis avec un collègue on fonce !

- Bien, je vous rejoinds ?

- Pas la peine, on s'en occupe !

°OooooO°

Et oui je vous laisse en plan ! Mouahahah I'm so sadique ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Allez, Allez ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Pour vous ((dé))plaire !

°OooooO°

Danny essaya de fermer la fenêtre mais en vain, elle était coincée. Il couru jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, la ferma et éteigni la lumière. Il se mit à genoux et se dirigea vers le lit. Il fouilla sous les oreillers, sous le matelas et dans la table de chevet, son Seal devant forcément avoir une arme quelque part. Mais non il ne trouva rien, à part un téléphone qui lui non plus ne fonctionnait pas.

- Oh non, il a coupé la ligne ! C'est pas vrai !

La respiration saccadée et les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, essayant de se calmer.

°OooooO°

Un 4x4 noir roulait à toute allure dans Honolulu.

- Steve, ça répond toujours pas !

- Continu d'appeler, on sera bientôt arrivé ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?!

- Arrête de culpabiliser, tu y es pour rien !

- Si ! Danny m'a dit que cet enfoiré le regardait bizarrement quand on l'a interrogé. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et je l'ai pas écouté !

- T'inquiète pas, c'est un flic, il sait quoi faire.

- Si la panique ne le submerge pas...

°OooooO°

Danny dû se reprendre très vite. Shane allait surement essayer d'entrer et les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussé sur la pointe des pieds. Il se précipita néanmoins assez rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et mis les 3 verrous. En longeant le mur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. En se baissant, il se dirigea vers les plans de travail et arriva près d'un bloc où se trouvait 3 couteaux. Il en pris un et, tout en se relevant, il osa un regard vers la fenêtre. Il ne vit d'abord rien mais un éclair révéla le visage de Shane, un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage. Le bruit du tonnerre l'effraya et Danny laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et ses jambes ne le portant plus, il se retrouva les fesses par terre, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Seulement il se rappela que la porte de la baie vitrée était ouverte. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour aller au salon mais il eu la mauvaise surprise de voir la porte s'entr'ouvrir. Il se jeta alors dessus, s'appuyant de tout son poids pour que Shane ne l'ouvre pas. Malheureusement, la peur tétanisant ses muscles, il n'eu pas assez de force et Shane commençait à gagner du terrain. Un grand fracas se fit entendre et notre blond cru que c'était alors la fin.

- DANNY !

Steven ! Son Seal était venu le sauver et franchement, il pensait bien devoir combattre ce malade seul et n'en n'aurait certainement pas eu la force. Il se sentit prendre dans un étau de bras rassurants et deux mains se poser en coupe sur son visage couvert de larmes.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- D-Dans le jardin.

- J'y vais, préviens Chin.

- Babe, si tu veux que je te fasse un gros calin, il va falloir que tu me donnes ton couteau.

Ah oui... C'est vrai, il l'avait toujours dans la main et curieusement, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, comme s'il représentait sa dernière barrière de défense. Steve dû glisser sa main dans la sienne pour le retirer et quand il l'eu, il le posa sur le meuble qui se trouva à côté. Il sentit alors deux bras entourer sa nuque et son t-shirt devenir légèrement humide. Danny, son amant, son homme de toujours, déversait toutes les larmes de son corps, parcouru de tremblements dûs au sanglots et peut-être également à une chute d'adrénaline. Alors il passa une main rassurante sur son dos, il posa l'autre sur sa nuque, et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes.

- Chuuut Danno, tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant, je suis là.

- Il a réussi à s'enfuir, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir la plaque de sa voiture.

- C'est pas grave Chin. C'est son erreur de trop, on va l'arrêter demain matin à la première heure. En attendant, appelle la police. Je veux une patrouille et des flics autour de la maison.

- Bien.

- Chin ?

- Oui, Danny ?

- Tu... Tu veux bien aller dans la salle de bain ? L'-L'eau coule et il y a un truc qu-que je veux pas voir.

- J'y vais.

- Il y a quoi dans la salle de bain ?

- Une... Une rose orange, répondit Danny d'un voix rendue grave par les pleurs en séchant ses larmes.

- J'ai eu tellement peur babe, dit Steve en resserrant son étreinte sur son blond. Je me suis senti mourir.

- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'appeler et te dire que ça n'allait pas.

- Ton téléphone était coupé, tu n'aurais pas pu de toute façon.

- Oui mais... C'est que je ne voulais que tu sois en danger. Je me sentais assez coupable comme ça, puisqu'il avait déjà repérer Grace.

- Je sais, l'agent CAMBELL m'a tout raconté en détail pendant que je roulais pour venir ici. Tu as bien fait d'aller le voir, c'est lui qui pouvait t'aider le mieux. Et Grace, comment elle va ?

- Bien, je pense. Elle était triste de ne pas passer l'après-midi avec moi mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je dois d'ailleurs des explications à Rachel. Je lui ai laissé en coup de vent et je lui ai demandé de pas poser de questions.

- Tu as bien fais.

- Je ... Je peux dire un truc drôle, j'aime pas pleurer.

- Vas-y.

- C'est moi ou... t'as défoncé la porte en mode gros bourin ?

- Danno, répondit Steve en laissant échapper un petit rire, comment t'arrives à faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ?

- Je sais pas.

Et ils s'échangèrent alors un baiser chargé d'émotion.

°OooooO°

La nuit fut très dure et très longue pour les deux amants. Entre cauchemars et nuit agitée pour notre blond, et nuit blanche pour notre brun, le jour mit un temps fou à arriver. Le gouverneur avait été prévenu dans la nuit des évènements et bien sûr avait donné son accord pour faire arrêter Shane CARSON dès que possible.

C'est là que nous retrouvons Steve McGarett dans la Camaro GRISE (remarque de Yayi appliquée) avec son second à ces côtés. Ils étaient arrêtés devant les bureaux de cet avocat pouilleux qui avait failli tout briser autour de lui. Le Seal posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant qui sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il regarda Steve qui lui adressa un sourire charleureux et un regard chargé d'amour.

- Tu es prêt Danno ?

- Oui... Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais tourner la page.

- Allez, on y va.

Ils sortirent de leur voiture, Kono et Chin firent de même, et avec 3 agents du HPD, ils entrèrent dans le batiment et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Shane. Cet imbécile était présent comme si de rien n'était, comme si les évènements de la nuit n'avaient été que des banalités ; il n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

- Shane CARSON, fit Steve en se retenant de défoncer la porte en verre du bureau de l'avocat, inutile de refaire les présentations. Je vous arrête pour tentative d'agression sur la personne de Daniel WILLIAMS ici présent, et accessoirement pou non assistance à personne en danger dans le cas de l'affaire Colleen FINN.

- Nous n'avez rien contre moi, répondit l'avocat avec calme, juste des mots. Bonjour agent WILLIAMS, vous semblez avoir mal dormi.

- Espèce d'enflure ! hurla Steve enempoignant Shane par le col de sa veste et en le plaquant contre le mur. Vous avez osé vous en prendre à l'homme que j'aime et ça croyez-moi, si je pouvais vous tuer, je le ferai sur le champs, ou non, je vous ferai subir les pires tortures possibles et inimaginable, et après, même si vous êtes déjà mort, je vous tuerai une deuxième fois !

- C'est bon Steve,intevint Danny, lâche le.

- Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez Steve. Vous n'avez pas tous les droits.

- C'est MCGARRETT ! Commandant McGarrett ! Et j'ai tout les droits ! Nous avons un mandat du gouverneur. On va saisir votre ordinateur et prouver que vous avez pirater des dossiers confidenciels pour arriver à vos fins.

- Co-comment pouvez-vous avoir l'appui de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant ?! demanda Shane qui avait légèrement blanchi.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? répondit Danny. Et des mots comme vous dites, mais ces mots ne sont pas sortis de n'importe quelle bouche. Ils sortent de celle d'un agent fédéral, ils ont donc beaucoup plus de poids. Vous êtes foutu.

- Vous bluffez ! Et au pire, je n'irai pas en prison, je serai jugé comme étant instable psycologiquement !

- L'asile, reprit Steve, pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

- Steve, fit Kono qui avait commencé à fouiller dans l'ordinateur de l'avocat , viens voir, tout est là.

- Ok, on l'embarque.

- Vous savez Danny, fit Shane alors qu'un agent du HPD lui passait les menottes, si j'ai flanché, si j'ai franchit la limite interdite, c'est à cause de vous. Mon attirance pour vous était trop forte, je n'ai pas pu me contenir.

- Vous m'en direz tant.

Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard, sans jamais flacher. Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Shane se jeta sur Danny, dans l'espoir de l'embrasser. Malheureusement pour lui, Steve, avec ses réflexes de Navy Seal, attrapa son amant par la taille, l'attira rapidement à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement pour montrer que le blond était sa propriété. C'est un Shane dépité d'avoir trouvé plus fort que lui qui partit la tête basse, accompagné des agents du HPD.

- Merci babe.

- Je t'en pris, Danno.

- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chin?

- Ces photos ... Elles ne vous rappellent rien ?

Sur l'un des murs se trouvaient en ligne quatre cadres avec comme photos respectives un pied dans un escarpin noir, la moitié gauche d'un visage, une boucle d'oreille sur un fond de cheveux roux et une main avec une bague.

- Mais... On dirait bien...

- Oui Steve, ce sont des photos de certaines parties de Colleen.

- Je vais aller lui dire deux mots. Chin, prends les cadres pour confirmer s'il s'agit bien d'elle. Kono, emmène l'ordinateur et tires-en tout ce que tu peux. Babe, tu viens avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- S'il vous plait ! lança Steve à l'encontre des policiers. Attendez encore un instant, j'ai une dernière chose à lui dire.

- Je vous écoute.

- Les photos dans votre bureau, ce sont celle de la scène de crime ?

- Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que vos dossiers sont sacrément durs à craquer.

- Pourquoi les vouliez-vous ? demanda Danny

- C'était mon dernier souvenir d'elle.

- Excusez-moi messieurs, intervint l'un des policiers, mais il faut qu'on y aille.

- Ok, allez y.

- Au revoir, Danno.

- Adieu et bon séjour en enfer, CARSON.

- C'est gentil.

Il s'installa dans la voiture de police et un policier lui ferma la porte au nez. Quelques secondes après, cette même voiture démarra, accompagnée d'une sirène et de girophares bleus. Steve passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant, et ils regardèrent ensemble s'éloigner l'homme qui en l'espace de quelques jours avait failli faire exploser leur monde.

°OooooO°

Voilààà, c'est terminé ! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne soirée

Poesie-de-Rere (Placebo)


End file.
